


The One Where Everyone Finds Out

by molaspacini



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Triles is only mentioned, brotherly duels, hunstan, idiots being idiots, lola x chips, old fics from my drafts, teen pregnancy is an epidemic, when your ex dates your bro and you cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molaspacini/pseuds/molaspacini
Summary: In an alternate Degrassi universe, Miles and Tristan called it quits, Lola continued her pregnancy, and Hunter... found a new, unexpected love interest. I wrote this several months ago and probably will never finish, but I thought I'd post what's left in my drafts.





	1. Lola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan joins the vlogging team in the aftermath of Triles' breakup and Lola's pregnancy scandal. But things are about to get even more complicated...

"And... done!" Lola posted the edit and signed off the computer. She had to admit she was more than a little relieved to be getting out of that All Inclusive Meeting. Vijay was sick, Yael had to leave early, and Baaz was busy with some big homework project, so it had been just Lola, Hunter, and Tristan.

Things weren't... completely horrible between Lola and Tris? At least, not as awful as they'd been when the news of her pregnancy first broke and everything went to hell. But it was still awkward, working together like this.

And Hunter... he'd been acting weird. It had to be because Vijay had been gone. That was obviously the boy Hunter had fallen for, Lola knew it. Poor Hunter, stuck in unrequited love like this. A feeling Lola herself knew all too well.

"Well, I'd better get going," Lola said. She stood up and straightened her back out, letting out a prolonged sigh. "Um. Hunter? Are you riding with me and Miles?" She avoided eye contact with Tris.

"Nah, we're gonna work awhile longer," Hunter said. His face looked funny, like he was holding back a laugh or a sneeze or something.

"But the project's all done," Lola said, confused. She reached for the bag of chips lying nearby on the table and helped herself. That was one of the few perks of pregnancy, to be able to eat unapologetically whenever she wanted.

"He's showing me how to work Photoshop," Tristan butted in suddenly.

Hunter nodded, making that odd expression again. "Mmm," he said quickly. "Mhmm."

"Oh, but I can help with that!" Lola said. She'd been a little too eager to be nice to Tristan lately. Partly out of guilt, partly out of hopes that maybe he wouldn't completely hate her if she just showed him she wasn't so bad; that she'd never meant him any harm, really.

"It's okay," Hunter insisted before Lola could say anything else.

"Yeah," Tristan said. He slapped his arm around Hunter, an awkward gesture Lola couldn't help but find a little odd. "Don't worry. Hunter will make sure I don't burn the media room down."

"Oh," Lola frowned. She couldn't help but hide her disappointment— it wasn't particularly that she wanted to stay and work with them. It was more just that she hated this feeling of tension. She wasn't used to not being able to fix things. "Okay, then."

Lola grabbed her bag and headed out the door, hardly even waving goodbye to the two boys. She still felt uneasy, but there was a flutter of excitement in her stomach at the thought of getting to see Miles. Rides home from school with him were the only good part of her day lately.

"Hey." She hopped into Miles' car, blushing a little at the sight of him.

"Hey to you too," Miles smiled. "How you feeling?" he added, his hand finding its way over to her stomach.

"Fine," Lola shrugged. "I mean, All Inclusive was kinda weird. I think Hunter—" She paused suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I... I left my bag of chips in there!" Lola said, her voice frantic all of a sudden. "I have to go get them!"

Miles nearly snorted. "I can buy you another thing of chips on the way home."

"No, you don't understand," Lola muttered, unbuckling her seatbelt. "It's this special kind my dad and I get from the Argentinian market on the other side of town. I need those chips, Miles." She opened the car door. "Just gimme two seconds— I'll be right back."

"Are you serious?"

Lola raised her brow daringly. "Do you really want to argue with me?"

"Fair point." Miles slumped back into his seat in defeat. "I'll be waiting here."

Lola hopped out of the car and skipped back over to the media room, suddenly cheery at the thought of food. Eat, eat, eat— that was all she wanted to do lately. And she deserved to, she told herself. Hunter didn't need those chips, he wasn't creating another life inside of him.

She was just about to open the door to the media room, when...

Oh. My. God.

Lola felt like she was glued to the wall, unable to move. She ducked her head down, just low enough that she wouldn't be seen but high enough that she could still peer through the window.

This couldn't be...

She turned around and ran back towards the car, her mind racing at a million miles per hour. The thought of chips was long gone and she couldn't get the image out of her head.

Before she approached Miles' car, she let the words roll off her tongue, under her breath: "Hunter and Tristan?!"


	2. Frankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola spills the beans to Frankie about Hunter's secret.

Lola wasn't that great at keeping secrets. She had kept her and Miles' affair under wraps for awhile, but it came out eventually. She had managed to hide her pregnancy for a bit, but most of her classmates had caught on at this point. Though Lola had plenty of other talents, secret-keeping just wasn't one of them.

So it didn't come as much of a surprise to herself when, the next day, she accidentally spilled the beans to Frankie about what she'd seen in the media room.

Lola hadn't meant to gossip, exactly. But she just couldn't help it— it was eating away at her. It was all she could think about, Hunter and Tristan locking lips like that. God, Miles was going to freak.

Lola and Frankie were sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating breakfast and going over the material for that morning's history quiz. But Lola just couldn't focus.

"Okay," Frankie said, sipping her mocha, "The Roman Empire fell in what year?"

Lola didn't say anything. Just stared straight into space.

"Lola," Frankie said.

Lola still didn't say anything, just totally spaced out.

"Lola!" Frankie elbowed her.

"Ow!" Lola cried, ever dramatic. "Sheesh, what?"

"You're not paying attention at all," Frankie tsked.

"Sorry," Lola sighed. She tugged at her hoodie strings. "I'm just, um," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "thinking about the b-a-b-y."

Frankie raised her brow. "Okay, first of all, everyone here can spell," she muttered. "And second," she added, glancing at Lola's stomach, "not to burst your bubble, but... people can kinda already tell, Lo."

"Thanks a lot, Frankie," Lola huffed.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Frankie insisted. She studied Lola for a second, noticing her still-uneasy expression. "But what's up? Did something happen with Miles?"

Lola laughed slightly under her breath. "No," she said. "No, nothing like that..." She paused for a long second. "Do you think it's right to keep secrets from your boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Never," Frankie scoffed. "I mean, Jonah never told me anything. And look where that got us!"

"Y-yeah," Lola sighed uneasily. "I guess you're right..." She stirred her spoon in her cereal, avoiding eye contact.

But now Frankie was too invested. She, much like Lola, couldn't resist a good piece of gossip. "So... what is it?" she pried. "The big secret. Is it another guy? Something with the baby?"

"No!" Lola said. "Of course there's not another guy." She sighed. "And everything's... fine," she added, tracing her hand over her stomach. "It's just..."

Frankie narrowed her eyes. "Lo," she insisted. "Come on. Spill."

"Really, it's not a big deal."

"Lola Pacini," Frankie said, her lips forming a pointed frown. "I am your best friend. After you and Miles, we promised there would be no more secrets between us." She gave her those puppy dog eyes. "Remember?"

It's not my secret to tell, Lola wanted to say. That's what she meant to say, honest. But somehow it came out, "I saw Hunter and Tristan kissing!"

Frankie froze. "What?!"

Lola immediately clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing in horror what she'd done. "Oh, crap..." she said. "Word vomit."

"Hunter?! And Tristan?!"

"Frankie, lower your voice!" Lola hissed.

Frankie clutched her forehead, looking very dizzy. "I... I just don't get it," she said. "I mean, Hunter told me he was also into guys, but—" She paused, fumbling her hand over her mouth, still shocked. "Tristan?!"

"Yeah..." Lola sighed, feeling a bit faint herself. "I know."

"God. Miles is gonna flip." Frankie took a deep breath. "How are we gonna tell him?"

"We're not!" Lola said immediately.

"What? How can we keep this from him?"

"It's... it's not our place," Lola tried to reason. "Besides, he's under so much stress already, with the baby and all," she added. "I don't want him to lose it."

"God. How could Hunter do this?"

"I... I don't know. But, Franks. Please don't say anything to Miles?" Lola pleaded. "Please."

Frankie paused for a long moment, then sighed. "Okay," she finally gave in. She shook her head and sighed again, adding, "No good can come of this..."


	3. Yael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yael has an unexpected reaction to the big secret.

"Um... not to eavesdrop, but—"

Frankie and Lola both spun around at the same time at the sound of the familiar voice. "Yael," Lola gulped, feeling a hard lump in her throat. They were normally her most trusty confidant, but this was one secret Lola absolutely did not want to share with them.

No matter how badly things had ended between Yael and Hunter,— their coming out had, as hunter put it, sort of forced him to deal with his sexual orientation when he wasn't quite ready to address it yet— Lola knew they'd loved him. It had crushed her when Tiny started dating Shay... she didn't want Yael to feel that same pain. Dammit, Lola thought. Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut? Just this once?

"Is that a new tie? I like that tie," Frankie butted in, desperately trying to redirect the conversation. Lola just shook her head at her.

"Uh, nope.." Yael scratched their head, staring down at their shoes. "I'm sorry. Did you say Hunter and Tristan?"

Lola's face immediately flushed with panic. Crap, crap, crap. "I... look, it... maybe it was just a one time kiss!" she shrugged. "Maybe... maybe I didn't even see what I thought I saw." Yael hadn't said a word yet, but Lola sprang up from the table and wrapped her arms around them, quickly embracing her role as the mom friend. "Ohhh, Yael, I'm so sorry... are you oka—"

But Yael didn't cry like Lola was expecting. In fact, they didn't get upset at all. Instead... they started laughing. They just burst into a fit of giggles right there, cracking up like they'd just heard the best joke.

Lola and Frankie glanced back and forth at each other in confusion. Needless to say, this wasn't the reaction they'd anticipated. "Uh?" Lola said. "Yael? You... okay?"

Yael finally caught their breath. "Sorry, sorry," they said, still grinning. "It's just... oh god. This is too good." They looked between Lola and Frankie, like they were wondering why the two weren't laughing along with them. "Oh, come on, guys. You can't tell me you don't find this a little funny. I mean, it's ridiculous! First you and Miles, now Hunter and Tristan... it's like an episode of 90210 around here."

Lola stared at them for a second, still beyond confused. "We just uh, we thought you would be upset..?"

"Yeah," Frankie added. "I mean, you and Hunter were all puppy dog eyes for each other for months."

But Yael just shrugged. "I mean, I don't know. If he's happy, then..." They picked up their coffee and twirled the straw. "I just didn't expect it to be, y'know, with his brother's ex. I mean, geez. Does Miles know?"

"No!" Lola and Frankie said at the same time.

"...yeah, didn't think so."

Lola sighed. "Are you really okay?" she said, still not totally convinced.

"I'm fine, Lo. Don't worry about me."

Lola nodded worriedly. She didn't feel so good— the thought of Miles finding out was enough to make her throw up what little of her breakfast she'd managed to eat. "Just... don't say anything to anyone? We really shouldn't let anyone else find out."

"Especially Miles," Frankie added.

"Don't worry," Yael said. "My lips are sealed." They grabbed their book bag and stood to start walking to class. "Besides," they added, "we've got enough drama around here as it is." They chuckled a little.

Lola tugged at her hoodie strings, suddenly self-conscious again. "Yeah.." she frowned down at her stomach. "We definitely do."


	4. Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie and Lola decide to confront Hunter about his new relationship.

"Frankie, are you sure this is such a good idea?"

A feeling of nervousness crept up Lola's spine as she and Frankie hovered outside the media room. She peeked through the window— yup, Hunter was there alone, no doubt focused as hell on that Realm of Doom game. Lola knew what she wanted to— needed to— say to him... but she couldn't help but second guess this whole plan.

"We have to put a stop to this, Lo!" Frankie insisted. "How do you think Miles would react if he found out Hunter is dating his ex?" She sighed. "Remember when I found out about Jonah and Grace? Picture that times ten."

Lola certainly didn't want a repeat of that experience. Plus, Miles was already so on the edge lately with all the pressure he was under. And she couldn't help but worry about how all that stress could affect the baby. "Okay," Lola finally caved, still feeling a lump in her throat. She fumbled with the door knob for a second, then waited for Frankie to follow her in. "Okay."

"Hunter?" Lola said. He still had his headphones on. "Um... can we talk to you about—"

Frankie on the other hand, did not have that same tact. "Hunter!" she yelled, immediately grabbing the headphones off his ears. Lola, being an only child herself, watched in a bit of awe at her boldness— the Hollingsworth siblings never ceased to be entertaining, at least.

"What the hell, Frankenstein!" Hunter snapped, swiftly turning his chair around to face them, a rage burning in his eyes. Already, this was off to a bad start.

Lola took a seat on top of the table, her legs trembling like jelly. "We know your secret."

Hunter just shook his head, turning back to his game. "Pretty sure I already told you I'm also into guys. But yeah, okay. Sorry, am I supposed to walk around in salmon pants like Miles?"

Lola felt that lump in her throat again. "That's not what we're—"

"Hunter," Frankie said. "We know who you're dating."

Hunter was quiet for a second. He flicked the computer off and glanced back and forth between Frankie and Lola, suddenly looking very unsettled. "What are you talking about?" he said, his voice snappy.

Lola took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "The other day after our meeting, I..." She sighed. "I saw you and Tristan kissing."

The room fell silent. Lola stared at Hunter, nervously glancing back at Frankie. She couldn't quite tell what expression was building in him— anger? Embarrassment?

Hunter finally spoke up. "It's not your business, Lola," he said simply, his voice surprisingly calm.

Frankie jumped in before Lola could even respond. "Actually, it is our business," Frankie said. "Hunter, it's Tristan. Our brother's ex-boyfriend! How could you possibly justify dating him?"

"You're one to talk!" Hunter snapped at her. "You're in a weird three-way with Zig and Esme— the guy who beat him up and the girl who gave him pills." He turned to Lola. "And you... Miles knocked you up while Tris was in a coma! You really expect me to take relationship advice from you two?"

Lola bit her tongue, not bothering to defend herself. She was more than used to everyone's judgement of her at this point, some of which she felt she'd earned. "Hunter, you've gotta stop dating him," she said. "Tristan... he's bad news. He's probably just using you to get back at Miles."

Frankie nodded in agreement. "Exactly."

Hunter had had enough. He grabbed the computer keyboard and threw it to the ground, his face hot red and his eyes sizzling with rage. "Don't. You. Dare!" he shouted. "Don't you even fucking try to go there! Don't you dare think you can just waltz in and tell me what to do when you don't know SHIT about me and Tris!"

Lola and Frankie looked to each other, both caught off guard. Lola scooted her chair back, her hand instinctively wandering to her stomach protectively. This had been a bad idea. "Hunter," she said cautiously, trying to keep her voice calm, "even if... even if Tris isn't using you... it's still a really bad idea for you guys to be dating. Think about your brother here."

"Miles doesn't have to know," Hunter said. He wouldn't look at either of them. "Not right now, anyway."

"Why can't you just cut it off now?" Frankie tried. "Before Miles— or anyone else— finds out? C'mon, Hunter."

Hunter locked eyes with his sister. "No," he said simply.

"Hunter," Frankie pleaded. "Get serious! Miles is going to flip!"

"Yeah? And what about what I want?" Hunter snapped. He turned to Lola. "Why do you and Miles get to be happy? And Frankie, why do you get to just do whatever the hell you want with Zig and Esme? Why can't I be happy? Why can't I have this one goddamn thing?!"

Lola fell silent. "Oh my god," she said, the realization hitting her. "You really like him, don't you?"

Hunter just shook his head. "No shit, Sherlock."

"But... why?" Frankie said. "I mean, he wasn't that great to Miles and... well, to be honest, I didn't think you guys even tolerated each other."

"You don't know Tris," Hunter said. "And you don't know anything about our relationship, so don't go acting like you do."

"Okay," Lola admitted. "Okay, you're right. We don't." She sighed, still holding her stomach protectively. "But Hunter... this is gonna blow up eventually. And... think about the baby."

Hunter paused, looking at her in disbelief. He let out a soft chuckle, "Oh my god," he said under his breath. "How? How is that even remotely my problem?"

"Well," Lola trembled, "if Miles finds out about you and Tris and he loses it, then all the stress will be really bad for—"

"Yeah!" Frankie jumped in. "Hunter, come on. Think about your family here."

Hunter just shook his head. "This is bullshit."

Lola sat up. "Excuse me?"

"I said it's bullshit," Hunter said again. His voice grew more and more tense and he fashioned his fist into a ball of anger. He looked Lola dead in the eyes, in a way that couldn't help but frighten her a bit. She hadn't seen Hunter this pressed about anything in a long time. Suddenly, she regretted bringing up the baby, regretted even saying anything at all. "Just because your life is ruined," Hunter said, "it doesn't give you the right to fuck up me and Tris'."

Lola just sat there for a moment, the shock of Hunter's words hitting her. Whether he meant them or not, whether or not he was right... they stung. "I think I'd better go," she said. She sprinted out of the room, tears filling her eyes.

"Lola!" Frankie shouted after her. She turned back to her brother. "Nice going."

But Hunter didn't run after them. He didn't even flinch. "I'm not the one who started it."


	5. Tristan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of everything, Lola tries to make amends with Tris.

Lola entered the media room wearily, her hands trembling as she peeked through the door. Tristan was sitting at one of the computers all by himself, looking very focused on a project. Lola hesitated for a minute, almost contemplating turning back, but then forced herself to speak up. "Hey," she said to him sheepishly.

Tristan spun around in his chair, looking surprised to see Lola. He made no effort to hide his less-than-enthusiastic expression. "Oh," he said flatly. "Hi."

"Umm," Lola stammered. She sort of danced around for a second, much more jittery and nervous about this than she'd expected. She dug into her backpack and pulled out a little paper bag. "I uh, brought you some nachos from the cantina. I remembered you liked them." She handed the food to Tristan, trying to smile. She fidgeted for a second, waiting until he finally took the bag. "Um. I'm sorry."

Tristan raised his eyebrow. "For what?" He reached into the bag of takeout and inspected the food, then finally took a bite.

Lola sighed. "For going off on Hunter like that," she said. She took a seat and slumped back into the chair, taking a deep breath. "I... I shouldn't have tried to tell him what to do. Obviously, I don't know your guys' relationship."

Tristan's expression remained stoic. "No," he said simply. "You shouldn't have. And you don't."

"I know," Lola frowned. She felt a hard lump in her throat, a feeling of queasiness forming in her belly. "Believe me, I'm really sorry. It wasn't my business."

Tristan was quiet for a minute. "Yeah," he said. "Honestly, I was pissed when Hunter told me. But..." He paused, his face finally easing up a little. "Well. Thank you for apologizing."

Lola nodded quickly, still feeling frantic. This tension, even if she had caused it to begin with, just felt like too much for her to handle. She couldn't stand people disliking her— she always felt the need to please everyone, no matter what. And she wasn't used to getting her way, if she was honest. "I just don't want you to hate me," she blurted out, suddenly all emotional.

Tristan looked caught off guard, even slightly freaked out by how much Lola seemed to care about his approval. He sighed long and deeply. "Lola. I don't hate you," he said. "Was I mad at you? Yeah." He shrugged awkwardly. "But it's... chill. Just, don't do it again, yeah?"

Lola wiped her eyes. "Yeah. I promise." She wanted to push for more, to ask if he still held a grudge over her for being with Miles, but she didn't know what good it would do to reopen that wound. A sudden sick feeling came over her. "Oh, god. I think I'm gonna—"

Tristan froze, panic setting in his eyes. He was very clearly freaked out by anything pregnancy-related. "Gonna what?"

Before Lola could even answer, she hurled all over her shoes. "Oh god," she said, turning scarlett red. She immediately tore her shoes off and reached for a roll of paper towels, looking beyond mortified.

"Uhhh... are you... okay...?" Tristan asked, looking just as horrified. He handed her more paper towels, but didn't offer to help her clean it up or anything. He couldn't do anything but sit there frozen and terribly uncomfortable.

"I'm... I'm fine!" Lola insisted, frantically cleaning up the mess. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. It must have been the smell of the nachos or—" She frowned down at her bump, which was no longer easy to hide. "God, this is hell."

Tristan sat there for a minute trying to collect his thoughts. Finally, he got up. "Uh. Do you want help?"

Lola's cheeks were still flush with embarrassment, but she smiled a tiny bit. "Yes, please." They made eye contact for a brief moment, both of their expressions softened. Cleaning this up wasn't exactly the most orthodox way of making peace, but for now, it would do.


End file.
